


The Days Are Long and the Days Are Hard

by ialpiriel



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, certain liberties taken with Adventure Zone and DnD canon both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialpiriel/pseuds/ialpiriel
Summary: Killian comes back to the BoB and has a nice night with her wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) this is just smut, that's all it is. don't expect more than that
> 
> 2) if something is canonically incorrect, i don't care
> 
> 3) "my wife" is such a healing and glorious thing to write a f!character saying. i hope you feel the same reading it

Carey is asleep when Killian returns, sweaty, grimy, exhausted to her very bones, the echo of the Gauntlet's thrall still ringing, wordless, somewhere behind her ears. Killian slides onto the bed, as undisruptive as she can, and squirms closer to her front. After a moment, Carey makes a soft _mrrp_ in the back of her throat and throws one arm over Killian's shoulder.

"Hi, babe," Killian murmurs, nestles her face against the soft scales below Carey's chin, above her chest.

"Hi, babe," Carey echoes back, and tugs Killian closer. "Rough run?"

"You don't know the half of it," Killian replies, and squirms closer, loops her own arm across Carey's side, just below her ribcage. After a moment, Carey tosses one leg over Killian's.

"Was it an artifact?" Carey asks, and runs her claws through the tangles in Killian's hair.

"It was," Killian agrees. "I-" she starts, then stops, and pulls Carey closer. Carey makes a purring noise somewhere deep in her chest.

"Do you want to sleep?" Carey asks, and she pulls back far enough to lick Killian's forehead once, a quick rasp of tongue on skin, before resettling.

"Not yet," Killian murmurs. "I'm still--wound up." She curls her arm up around Carey's back, until she finds the handful of short spines between Carey's shoulders. She weaves her fingers through them and clutches.

"What sort of wound up?" Carey asks, and the purr has bled into her voice. She licks again, though this time she doesn't catch more than a few strands of hair.

" _All_ sorts of wound up," Killian replies, makes a soft _mmph_ into Carey's neck. 

"And what does my big bad orc wife want me to do about it?" Carey asks, and her one hand slides down Killian's back to ruck up her shirt. The other squeezes in between their bodies, and after a moment, Killian laces their fingers together.

"I'd like my beautiful loving dragonborn wife to do whatever she wants about it," Killian replies, and presses a kiss to whatever crease of Carey's neck is most accessible.

"Your beautiful loving dragonborn wife _wants_ to go back to sleep," Carey murmurs. "But your beautiful loving dragonborn wife also wants you to be able to sleep."

"Well, since we have this nice, cozy dorm room to ourselves," Killian says, and rolls onto her back, tugging Carey with her. "I say we make good use of it."

"You really should have showered before you came to bed," Carey replies, and nuzzles against Killian's neck, beneath her ear.

"Oh, like you haven't come home worse than I am now." Killian lets go of Carey's hand and reaches up to scratch the back of Carey's neck. Carey's quiet purring picks up a notch, and she arches back into it. "I'm not covered in blood, am I?"

"You raise a valid point," Carey agrees, turns her head so Killian's fingers scratch a new spot.

"Of course I do," Killian replies, and digs her fingers in, hard enough Carey makes a short _mip_ noise and rolls her shoulders. She continues to massage the spot.

Carey says nothing, but tugs Killian’s shirt up. They wiggle until killian is shirtless too, and then Carey bends down, gives Killian's collarbone a dry lick.

"Are you grooming me?" Killian asks.

"Ash, hm?" Carey asks. 

"Yeah," Killian agrees, and stops scratching, goes tense.

"Some other time," Carey says. "Right now, you're unwinding." She licks Killian’s collarbone again, then lower, across the slope of her breast, a quick tap of her tongue on Killian’s nipple, and then she continues down, across the soft swell of Killian’s belly, toward her bellybutton. “Unwinding?” Carey asks, casts a glance up. Killian has her arms stretched above her head, far enough that if she arched her back some joint would probably pop, and her eyes are closed. Her chest rises and falls slowly.

“Yep,” Killian agrees, and reaches down with one hand to gently pet Carey’s nose. Carey snorts and pops her head up so Killian laughs. “Be careful with that tongue.”

“I thought you were ‘all sorts of wound up,’” Carey mutters, as she tugs on the laces of Killian’s leggings. 

“You tongue is made for grooming, not for--unf.” Killian finishes her sentence with a deliberate snort, lifting her hips so Carey can pull off her pants. 

“Ooh, can my big bad orc wife not say the word ‘oral?’ Is that too dirty for my big bad orc wife?” Carey grins, and settled further down the bed.

“Your big bad orc wife had one hell of a day and forgot how words work,” Killian grumbles.

“I can make you forget more words,” Carey offers, then ducks her head before Killian can swat her again.

She probes gently with her tongue, at first, leans her cheek against Killian’s solid, muscular thigh, one clawed hand against the inside of the other, rubbing just enough to make the soft texture of her palm scales known. Killian wiggles her hips, leans into the sensations, and Carey obliges, presses more insistently with her tongue, pushes Killians thighs wider, rolls her shoulder to hook Killian’s other leg over it.

Her tongue finally wet enough--covered in spit and Killian's arousal--Carey moves up, laps gently, gently, gently at Killian's clit. Killian makes a sound like a deflating balloon, stretches her shoulders so her spine pops, and tries to close her thighs around Carey's head. Carey pushes back, leans into her ministrations, flicks her eyes up at Killian, who's paying her no real mind now. Killian’s stomach flexes as she breathes, tries to cant her hips into Carey's mouth, flexes her legs around Carey's head.

She groans as she comes, squeezes hard enough Carey stops resisting and lets Killian’s thighs crowd around her. She presses against Killian’s clit, gently, with the tip of her nose, until Killian jerks back and makes a soft _mrrp_ , and Carey slides up the bed again, buries her nose against the pillow, deep in Killian's hair, just behind Killians ear.

“Unwound?” Carey asks.

“Unwound,” Killian agrees, and runs her hands gently up Carey's back.

“Can we talk tomorrow about today?” Carey asks.

“Sure,” Killian agrees. “Sleep will help unwind a little bit more.”

Carey purrs, deep in her chest.

“Good,” she says. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Killian murmurs, and they both fall silent but for Carey's purrs, and Killian’s shortly-following snores.


End file.
